Joshua
Joshua is a recurring character in Battle B-Daman. His B-Daman is Dragogale. Appearance and Personality As a butler Joshua is always dressed in a suit and tie. He has green hair and green eyes and is a very laid back individual. Joshua is genius B-Da Player able to adapt in the heat of battle and defeat his opponents with his superior strategies. Trivia *Joshua is 178cm tall and weighs 64kg.http://imgur.com/a/21uoG *His blood type is A. *His birthday is on 1st December. *Eiji Inuki claims him to be the nicest character in the series - a model-student type. Battle B-Daman Joshua first appears by telling someone on the phone that his battle with Bull will go as planned. He makes his first appearance to the group as the Guardian of the Dragon Stage. Joshua and Bull begin their fight on equal terms until Joshua gains the advantage by studying Bulls every move and adjusting his strategy accordingly. This also becomes Joshua's downfall as he cannot properly analyze Bull in his calm form and becomes nervous. Joshua loses to Bull by only two B-Da balls. Joshua leaves the stage complaining to himself that he must now explain this defeat. He is next scene with the rest of the other field guardians at Miss Karat's dinner. After the party Joshua isn't seen until he is revealed to be the butler of Cain when he serves food to everyone at Cain's celebration for Yamato. Joshua is a large part of Cain's betrayal pretending to be a kidnapper and acting out his following battles with Cain and Yamato. Joshua returns with the other Guardians to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber. He begins a battle with Grey but halts it when he fires at giant boulder and tipping it as a distraction to get to Yamato faster. He confronts Yamato and nearly defeats him until he unlocks the power of Cobalt Saber and defeats Joshua. Joshua returns as a member of the Neo Shadow Alliance along side Cain McDonnell. Once Marda B's plan goes into action, Joshua goes to Yamato's gang asks for help to free Cain of his darkness, betraying the Neo Shadow Alliance. When Cain arrives he is quickly attacked by Terry and Wen who are defeated quickly, Grey than battles Cain who is also defeated after Cain reveals Lord Cavalry. During Cain's battle with Grey he destroys Joshua's B-Da ball that he gave to Cain as a child. Cain orders Joshua to finish Grey off but instead challenges Cain. After he is defeated he rejoins Cain to help him. Dragon Stage The Dragon Stage is a Z like shaped stage with a centered spinning rail. The objective of the challenge is to fire the most B-Da Balls into their opponents zone. Battles Episodes Battle B-Daman *The Karat Question *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *B-DaBreakdown Part 2 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle *B-DaStorm (Flashback) *In Search of Greatness Gallery Butler.jpg Bull vs Joshua.jpg|Joshua vs. Bull Borgnine Joshua's Code.jpg|Joshua's code symbolizing, Joshua analyzing his opponent The Karat Question 2.png|Joshua Dragogale Shot.jpg|Joshua's B-Daman Dragogale Joshua and Dragogale.jpg|Joshua shows his B-Daman Dragogale Joshua and sly.jpg That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 10.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 12.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 19.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 18.png Cobalt Saber 1.png Cobalt Saber 2.png Cobalt Saber 11.png The Lion's Den 11.png|Joshua and Cain join the Neo Shadow Alliance Food Fight 5.png|Joshua, Biarce, and the Servants of Pandoro They Call Me Yamato 3.png They Call Me Yamato 4.png Lake B-Daman 1.png|Joshua with Enjyu and Cain McDonnell With Friends Like These 6.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 1.png|Joshua, Enjyu, and Cain B-Da Breakdown Part I 2.png B-Da Breakdown Part I 4.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 8.png|Joshua defeated Bright Lights Neon City 3.png Neo Shadow Alliance.jpg|Joshua with Enjyu, Cain, and Biarce Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 1.png|Joshua with Enjyu, Li Yong Fa, Cain, and Biarce In Search of Greatness 15.png|Joshua B-Da Battling among the crowd after Marda B's defeat. Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Crowd with Cain and Joshua.png|Joshua appears in the crowd with Cain in Fire Spirits!. Joshua's dumped design by Eiji.jpg|Joshua's original design. References Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists